Parodie: Kyo dans le monde de Kenshin le vagabond?
by Cally-sama
Summary: Que se passe t il quand Kyo aux yeux de démon, assassin aux mille victimes, arrive dans le monde de kenshin, ex assassin qui ne veut plus voir personne mourir sous ses yeux? Réponse: Beaucoup de conneries... Crossover. 1 chap tous les mercredi!
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur cette fan-fic !

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la kyo-gumi appartiennent à Maître Kamijo, ceux de la Kenshin-team appartiennent à Maître Watsuki, et pour finir, les lecteurs, vous appartenez à vous-même ( mais la narratrice et l'histoire m'appartiennent ! )

**NDA **: Si vous ne connaissez pas le manga « Kenshin le vagabond », vous n'avez rien à faire là, désolée...

**NDA2** : Seuls Yuya, Okuni, Kyo, Yukimura, Tigre Rouge et Sasuke apparaîtront en tant que représentant de la Kyo-gumi.

**NDA3** : Je vous prie d'excuser les mots grossiers qui apparaîtront, mais si tout le monde était poli, gentil, etc... ce ne serait plus une parodie '

Fan-fiction : Kyo dans le monde de Kenshin ?

Quelque part dans le monde de Kyo :

Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, Yukimura roupille, Yuya astique son flingue, Tigre rouge drague Yuya, Okuni se fout de la gueule de Tigre rouge et de ses méthode de séduction a la con ( et on peut pas lui donner tout a fait tort ' ) Kyo fout rien, Sasuke...

Kyo : Eh, la narratrice, t'as pas bientôt fini ton monologue ? C'est chiant à la fin !

Narratrice ( moi ) : Oh, ça va ! Il faut bien que je situe le lieu pour les lecteurs !

Lecteurs (Vous): On en a rien a foutre...

Moi : Oh, et puis merde ! Ca vous regarde, moi ça m'arrange de rien situer, j'ai moins a écrire !

Donc, comme je le disais, le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent, tout est calme, une bonne atmosphère règne, quand...

Kyo : Eh, Planche a pain ! Va m'acheter du saké, trois bouteilles !

Yuya( énervée ) : Hein? Tu ne peux pas aller te l'acheter tout seul ?

Kyo : Quoi ? Le serviteur ose répondre à son maître ?

Yuya(s'apprête a répondre) : Va te...

Kyo : Pas de protestation, exécution ! Si tu râles encore, je te tue !

Yuya( murmure ) : Toi quand j'aurais vendu ta tête tu verra...tu perd rien pour attendre...

Kyo : Et bien sur, je te laisse payer !

Yuya s'apprêtait à protester, quand vient un homme louche qui commença à réciter des paroles bizarre.

Homme louche : menen ecs vrepaus tincres nasd nu nodem nuconin, menen ecs vrepaus tincres nasd nu nodem nuconin, menen... ­­

Tous : Hein ? o.O

Homme zarbi : ... ecs vrepaus tincres nasd nu nodem nuconin, menen ecs vrepaus... ­­

Tous : o.O

Homme chelou :... tincres nasd nu nodem nuconin, menen ecs vrepaus tincres nasd nu... ­

Tous : o.O

Soudain, Une boule blanche apparut, enveloppa tout le monde, et disparu en emmenant tout le monde avec elle.

Vous : Pas très original...

Moi : ...

Dans le monde de Kenshin le vagabond, extérieur du dojo :

Le ciel est bleu, le soleil brille, les...

Vous : CA VA, ON A COMPRIS ! LE CIEL EST BLEU, LE SOLEIL BRILLE, ET CES CRETINS D'OISEAUX EMMERDENT LEUR MONDE À CHANTER !

Moi : (pense Comment ils ont su ? o.O)

Comme je le disais, le ciel est...

Vous( occupés à me regarder avec des regards de séréals-killers ) :...

Moi :... Bref. Yahiko s'entraîne avec Kaoru, Kenshin fait pendre le linge, Megumi regarde l'entraînement et Sanosuke s'emmerde.

Puis, une boule blanche apparut et laissa tomber toutes les gens de la Kyo-gumi: Kyo sur le fil a linge qui se brisa sous le poids, laissant tomber les draps blancs que Kenshin venait juste de nettoyer, Yuya devant Megumi, Tigre rouge sur Sanosuke, Sasuke dans le puit, Yukimura sur le toit, et Okuni dans l'arbre.

Kenshin: NAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAOAN! MON LINGE BLANC!  
Kyo: Bordel, mon dos!  
Yuya ( à Megumi ): Coucou '  
Megumi: ...  
Tigre ( à Yuya ): Yuya, ça va?  
Sanosuke: C'est quoi ce bazar?  
Sasuke( à lui même ): Putain c'est mouillé ici!  
Yukimura ( à Sasuke ) : Attend, j'arrive!  
Okuni ( à personne ): Quel bordel!

Pendant que Kenshin pleure devant le linge blanc sali et que Sano envoie valser Tigre par dessus ses épaules, Okuni a eu le temps de descendre de son arbre, Yuya de se précipiter sur Kyo et Yukimura de descendre repêcher Sasuke.

Kyo-gumi en choeur: On est où, la?

A suivre.


	2. les équipes se rencontrent, ouch'

Merci a tous pour vos Review !

Voici le chapitre 2, by Cally-sama !

Fan-fiction : Kyo dans le monde de Kenshin ?

Chapitre 2 : Quand les deux équipes se rencontrent

Résumé de l'épisode précédent : La Kyo-gumi était tranquillement...

Vous : Eh, c'est pas la peine de résumer le chapitre 1, on as qu'à cliquer sur« précédente » pour aller le lire !

Moi : Mais pourquoi vous me reprenez tout le temps :'-( ?

Bref. Kyo et ses amis avaient débarqués au dojo Kamiya sans savoir comment ni pourquoi.

Vous : Mais si, ils savent comment ! C'est un type chelou qui a commencé à réciter des paroles bizarres et ils sont arrivés ici !

Moi : Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ?

L'équipe Kyo et l'équipe Kenshin se dévisagèrent sans savoir quoi dire. Ce fut Yuya qui brisa le silence.

Yuya : Euh...on est où, la ?

Kaoru( avec sa bonne humeur habituelle ) : Bienvenue au dojo Kamiya où on apprend l'art du kendo sans tuer .

Tous( sauf Kaoru ) :...

Kenshin : Vous êtes qui au juste ?

Yukimura( fier ) : Je suis Yukimura Sanada qui va renverser le pouvoir des Tokugawa .

Kenshin-gumi :...

Yukimura : Bah quoi ?

Kenshin-gumi : C'est que...le pouvoir des Tokugawa est renversé depuis longtemps --'

Kyo-gumi : o.O

Yukimura( déçu ) : Oh bah non, c'est moi qui devait tuer Ieyasu...

Kaoru( joue à la prof d'histoire ) : Ieyasu Tokugawa est mort en 1616, c'est a dire il y a 262 ans.

Sasuke : Alors on est en quelle année ?

Megumi ( agacée ) : en 1878, on vous apprend pas le calcul à l'école ?

Sasuke : Calle…Kule ?

Yukimura : E…khôl ?

Megumi :...

Yuya : Ca veut dire qu'on a fait un bond de près de presque 300 ans en avant !

( Blanc )

Kenshin : Et...Si vous nous disiez qui vous êtes pour finir ?

Désolé pour ce chapitre fort court, je me rattraperai sur le prochain, promis!


	3. Les présentation made in Okuni

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews!**

Sanosuke: je me demande toujours comment on peut aimer cette chose appelée " Parodie "

Moi ( menaçante ): Sanooooooooooo...

Chapitre 3: Les présentations.

Vous : Il a intérêt a être long !!!  
Moi : Mais vous allez me lâcher, oui ?

Sous la demande de Kenshin, Okuni commence les présentations.

Okuni : Je suis Izumo No Okuni, la meilleure informatrice du Japon.( désigne Kyo ) Lui, c'est Kyo aux yeux de démon, l'assassin aux 1000 victimes.

Kenshin( regard de cabillaud constipé ) : o.O

Okuni( désigne Yuya en se contrefichant de la grimace de Kenshin ) : Elle, c'est la planche a pain a problème, Yuya Shiina.

Yuya( pas contente ) :è é

Okuni( désigne Yukimura en se contrefichant toujours de Kenshin, Yuya et leur grimace a la con ) : Lui, c'est Yukimura Sanada, le...Yukimura Sanada.( désigne Sasuke en se contrefichant toujours de Kenshin et Yuya ) Lui, c'est Sasuke Sarutobi, le sale gosse que Yukimura a ramassé dans la foret d'Aokigahara.  
Sasuke ( pas content ):è é

Okuni ( désigne Tigre Rouge en se contrefichant des grimaces que lui adressent Kenshin, Yuya et le sale go...(( PAF!AIEUH )) et Sasuke ) : Et lui, c'est Tigre Rouge, le simplet.  
Tigre : -.-'  
Kaoru : Et elle ?  
Okuni : Qui ça, « elle »  
Kaoru : « Elle », la fille qui nous gonfle depuis trois chapitre avec ses commentaires de merde !  
Okuni : Ah, elle, c'est notre narratrice à la con, Cally-sama.  
Moi : -.-'

Yukimura : A votre tour de vous présenter .

Enishi( arrive d'on ne sait où ) : Je m'en occupe ! ( désigne Kenshin ) Lui, c'est Battosaï Himura, l'enflure qui a tué ma grande soeur.( désigne Kaoru ) Elle c'est la fille que Battosaï chéri et que je vais assassiner.( désigne Yahiko ) Lui...

Moi( pas contente ): BORDEL ENISHI ! è é

Enishi( pas content d'avoir été interrompu ) : Quoi ! è é

Moi : T'ES CENSE ARRIVER QUE CE SOIR, DE UN, ET DE DEUX ON EST PAS CENSE SAVOIR QUE TU VA ASSASSINER KAORU !!! è é

Enishi( gêné ): Oups !( se barre )

Moi : Pour éviter toute partialité, c'est moi qui vais présenter la Kenshin Team.  
Kenshin-team : Ca promet...  
Moi : Eh !

Moi( désigne Kenshin ): Lui, comme l'a dit Enishi, c'est Kenshin Himura, alias « Battosaï l'assassin », « petit nain », « poil de carotte », « tapette en kimono rouge », « délinquant », « travesti », « Albator », ou encore « associal ».  
Kenshin : --x'  
Moi( désigne Kaoru ) : Elle, c'est Kaoru Kamiya, la fillette, la sorcière.  
Kaoru : è é

Moi( désigne Yahiko ): Lui, c'est Yahiko Myojin, le gamin.  
Yahiko : è é

Moi( désigne Sanosuké ) : Lui, c'est Sanosuké Sagara, la tête de poulet, l'imbécile fini.  
Sanosuké( fait craquer ses poing ): è é

Moi( désigne Mégumi ) : Et elle, c'est Mégumi Takani, la femme-renard.  
Mégumi : è é

Kenshin : Je suppose que vous n'avez nul part ou aller, maintenant, donc je propose que vous emménagiez au dojo Kamiya. x  
Kyo-gumi : Euh...  
Yukimura : Une seconde, s'il vous plait .

( concertation de la Kyo-gumi )

Kyo-gumi : psssssssssblablablatagueuletigreblablapsssssss...

( une seconde plus tard )

Yukimura : C'est d'accord .

Le temps de faire visiter le dojo aux nouveaux arrivants, de souper, de refaire le souper (car comme c'est Kaoru qui avait cuisiné, Kenshin a du recommencer car c'était infect) et de prendre le thé, le soir tomba bien vite.

La Kyo-gumi, voyant la Kenshin-team s'inquiéter et stresser se demande ce qui se passe.

Yuya : Dites, c'est pas que je veux me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, mais pourquoi vous êtes si tendus ?  
Kenshin : Yuya, vous vous souvenez du gars aux cheveux blancs qui à débarquer tout à l'heure avant que cette conne qui nous sert de narratrice nous présente à vous ?  
Yuya : Oui.  
Kenshin : C'était mon beau frère, le petit frère de ma femme que j'ai tué de mes mains. Et maintenant il veut se venger.  
Yuya : Ah...

Kyo : Pfffff...

Yuya : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kyo ?

Kyo : Moi j'ai tué mon père, ma mère, mes frères, mes tantes et oncles, et j'ai violé ma soeur avant de la tuer, mais personne n'a jamais essayé de les venger !

Tous : o.O ( s'éloignent lentement de Kyo )

Moi : Soudain...

Soudain...

UN GRAND FEU D'ARTIFICE ECLATA !!!

Tous : é.e

Kaoru : Ah, mais oui, c'est le feu d'artifice de fin d'été !  
Yahiko : Eh, c'est marrant, il manque un bout a la figure !  
Kaoru : Ici aussi !  
Kenshin : Non, il n'en manque pas un bout...c'est des montgolfières !  
Kyo-gumi : Y en a marre, on comprend rien ! C'est quoi cette histoire de feu d'art petit-suisse et de mongoles fières ?  
Kenshin-team : -.-'


	4. Combat avec l'équipe Enishi

**ET voici les RARs!!!!!**

**Tokito-san: **tu vas vite changer d'avis avec Sasuke, t'inquiète!

**La-tite-yuya:** Ouais, je l'ai pas changé not'piti Kyo !

**Chibi-yuya: **Contente que ça te plaise, alors.

**I wich I was her: **Ah, cool alors !

**Temi-chou: **Gaffe alors, parce qu'il y a des GROS spoils sur Kenshin!

**Merci à tous le monde!**

Chapitre 4 : La bataille.

Kenshin : Non...il n'en manque pas un bout...Ce sont des montgolfières !

Kyo-gumi : Y en a marre, on comprend rien ! C'est quoi cette histoire de feu d'art petit-suisse et de mongoles fières ?

Kenshin-gumi : -.-'

( un ange passe )

Dans les montgolfières, Enishi et ses sbires...

Vous : Non, non, c'est pas « Enishi et ses sbires », c'est « les six camarades » !

Banjin : C'est pas ça, c'est « Inui et ses sous-fifres » !

Ge'in : Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, c'est « Ge'in et ses joyeux compagnons » !

Yatsume : Vous avez tout faut, c'est « Bon baiser du plafond » !

Moi : J'peux continuer ?

Comme je le disais, Enishi et ses copains...

Ge'in : Non c'est ( PAF )...

Banjin : Il a raison c'est ( PAF )...

Yatsume : ( PAF )...Mais j'ai rien di...( PAF )...

( Après 30 minutes de "négatiation"... )

Moi : Je vous annonce avec grand plaisir que j'ai trouvé un nom pour le petit groupe .

Dans les montgolfières, Enishi et son groupe d'emmerdeurs ( ET LE PREMIER QUI OSE FAIRE UN COMMENTAIRE SUR LE NOM JE L'ENCASTRE DANS LE MUR!!! ) ricanent. Soudain, Kujiranami sauta de sa montgolfière.

Kenshin s'apprêtait à courir, mais...

Tigre : Attendez, je m'en occupe !

Aie ! Le combat va commencer ! Bon, pour préserver la pureté de l'âme de certains de mes lecteurs, je vais remplacer la scène du combat par un sketch de François Perusse.

Rideau

- ( homme )Ah c'est du joli !

- ( femme )Quoi ?

- Y a not' voisin qui est en train de faire faire les besoins de son chien dans not' jardin !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit : Y a not' voisin, avec son chien, qui est en train de faire faire les besoin de ... ce dernier dans not' jardin.

- QUOI ?

- J'AI DIT : ON A PAS BESOIN DU CHIEN DU VOISIN DE LE JARDIN !

- Bah t'a qu'à y aller et puis lui dire !

- Ben justement tu va voir, se prépare euh bonjour, je...

- « Euh bonjour », « euh bonjour » ! Bah vas-y maintenant, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de tes couilles ?

- Quoi, MOI, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mes couilles ?

- T'as pas de couilles.

- Ah j'ai pas de couilles ? Ah ben tu va voir, je vais lui montrer, moi, a ce chien de pas faire ses besoins de jardin dans mon voisin ! Le temps de trouver mes bottes et mon pull, et...

- Il fait 28° dehors, et c'est la sècheresse !

- Ah, c'est vrai, faudrait que j'trouve...

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Ma raquette, j'en profiterai pour aller faire un petit tennis...

- Mais t'as jamais eu de raquette de ta vie !

- Ah, ben c'est pour ça que j' la trouvais plus...

- T'as peur d'aller parler au voisin !

- Euh, ben, ...Pas du tout.

- Ben qu'est-c'que t'attends ?

- J'attends rien du tout, il n'a qu'à...bien se...tenir...

- Mmmmmmmh...

- Oh, est-ce que t'as besoin de quelque chose de chez " Mamouth" ?

- Non, on a tout ce qu'il faut.

- Faudrait faire une liste, peut-être ?

- Non.

- De sept ou huit pages...

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'allais oublier de programmer le vidéo pour enregistrer le feuilleton du lundi...

- Tu dis toujours que c'est con, la télé le lundi !

- Oui, c'est pour regarder mardi, voir si c'est moins con...

- Tu vas lui parler ou pas ?!?

- J'y vais, j'y vais !

- Bah vas-y

- Tiens, il y a une mouche dans la maison.

- Tu t'en occuperas plus tard !

- Oh, j'peux pas supporter faut la faire sortir !

- Non mais je rêve, t'es malade ou quoi !

-Viens ici ma belle mouche, viens !

ENTRACTE

Bon, profitons de cette pose pour voir comment ça se passe du coté du dojo. Alooooooors... Tiens, Kyo...va lancer son vent divin obscur sur Ge'in...Mmh, voyons plutôt ce que fait Yukimura ! Ah, il a fait un feu par terre et se sert..de son sabre comme brochette pour faire cuire...LES TÊTES DE BANJIN ET OTOWA ???

Yukimura( remarque que je le regarde ): T'en veux, Kuréa-san ?

Moi : Non merci...

Yukimura( recommence à manger ses brochettes ): Bon...

Continuons...Sasuke ! Que fait-il ? Il...TIENT YATSUME EN RESPECT AVEC SON BILBOQUET ???

Yuya : Eh, la narratrice, tu fais une partie avec nous ?

Pour m'achever, Yuya, Okuni et Tigre Rouge font une partie de carte, comme si de rien n'était.

Moi : euh, peut-être après...

Que fait la Kenshin-team pendant ce temps-là ?

Kenshin( pique une crise de nerf ): JE VOUS AI DIT DE PAS LES TUER BORDEEEEEEEEEEL !

Kenshin-team ( sur le cul ): o.O

Pour finir, je préfère rejoindre faire une partie de carte, plutôt que de m'occuper a regarder ça...

FIN DE L'ENTRACTE

- T'en as pour la journée avec cette technique-là !

- Viens, sors par la porte la mouche !

- Je vais te montrer comment on fait, moi !

( PAF )

- Ben bravo !

- Quoi ?

- On reconnaît bien ton caractère !

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Aucun dialogue, paf !

- Bon, tu vas causer au voisin ou t'attends qu'il se tire ?

- J'y allais, j'y allais, c'est parce qu'il y a des choses qui...

( DRIIIIIIING )

- C'est moi qui répoooooooond !décroche Oui, allo ?

- Trouillard!

- Belle-maman comment allez-vous ?

- Ah ben ça j'aurais tout vu !

- Racontez-moi votre vie dans le détail, trois ou quatre fois !

- D'habitude elle te les casse

- Tiens elle a raccroché, elle croyait avoir fait un faux numéro...

- Décidément tu veux vraiment pas sortir parler au voisin !

- J'ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, regarde, j'y vais ! ( avance à pas très lents )

- Surtout ne vas pas trop vite !

- Tiens v'la autre chose !

- Allons bon ?

- La porte elle est verrouillée

- Je vois pas où est le problème...

- Donc je tourne le verrou...

- SORS !

- Oui, oui ! ( sors ) Ah ! Je sors, et qui c'est que je vois-ti pas ?

- ( voisin )Ben tant mieux si tu le « vois-ti pas » !

- Oh, le joli petit chien qui est accroupi !

- Qui est quoi ?

- Il est accroupi.

- Il est pas a Croupis, il est à moi.

- Non j'veux dire, il est en train de...

- De ?

- Il est en train de...

- Non il est pas en train il est a pied !

- Ah, elle est bien bonne !

- Hahaha!

- Oh, suis-je bête ?

- Hein ?

- Je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai mis mon jardin en dessous de ses petits besoins, là...

- Oh, ne vous en faites pas pour ça !

- Je voulais vous dire, si jamais il vous prend l'envie de l'emmener chier sur ma pelouse, ...

- Oh, c'est gentil, merci !

- Pas de quoi, au revoir !

( fermeture du rideau )

Bon, que-ce passe-t-il maintenant...Yukimura a fini de manger ses têtes, Okuni a triché et a gagné la partie de carte...

Okuni : T'es juste mauvaise joueuse !

C'est ça... Sasuke a tué Yatsume avec la pointe de son bilboquet, Kyo...

Vous : Eh, la narratrice, un peu plus d'entrain, s'il te plait !

Moi : Rooooooooooh !

Bon, maintenant que le groupe des emmerdeurs est mort, c'est au tour d'Enishi d'entrer en scène

Enishi( essaie de fuir discretos par la montgolfière restante )

Yukimura : Il s'enfuit !

Yuya ( sors son flingue ): PANPAN !

Tandis que la montgolfière s'écrase lamentablement au sol, Kyo fait un pas pour défier Enishi, quand soudain...

Kenshin : Non, celui-là, JE m'en occupe !

Kyo-gumi : Méeuh !


	5. HORS SUJET!

Chapitre 5 : Combat et pertes douloureuses.

Kyo : c'est quoi ce titre de merdes encore ?

Moi : Oh, ça va, c'est ce qui est inscris sur ma feuilles !

Kyo : Et tu peux rien modifier ?

Moi : Non.

Kyo : Menteuse.

Moi : Prouve-le que je mens !

Kyo : Dans le chapitre avant, t'as laissé tomber la scène de combat pour ton sketch à la con.

Moi : c'est parce qu'il y a sûrement des jeunes lecteurs qui lisent ça ! Tu crois que c'est facile d'être narratrice ?

Kyo ( imperturbable ): Oui.

Moi : Eh bien prend ma place, alors !

Enishi : Dites, ça vous dérangerait qu'on reprenne le combat ?

Kyo & moi : TA GUEULE !

Moi : Je disais donc : Eh bien prend ma place alors !

Kyo ( tenté ) : Ok.

Moi : C'est ça...

Kyo : Ok, file les feuilles.

Moi : Hein ?

Kyo : j'accepte. File les feuilles.

Moi : Ah...mais...j'étais pas sérieuse !

Kyo : Moi, oui.

Moi ( cherche une excuse ): Ah...mais...euh...

Kyo : Allez, grouille-toi, j'ai pas toute la journée !

Moi : Ah mais c'est pas possible !

Kyo ( énervé ): Et pourquoi pas ?

Moi ( Illumination ): Faut que les autres personnages votent !

Kyo :...

Moi ( s'adresse aux autres ): Voila ! Alors, ceux qui veulent que Kyo deviennent narrateur...

Kyo : Et qui veulent pas mourir...

Moi : Eh ! Tu peux pas intimider les autres !

Kyo :...

Moi : Je disais donc : Ceux qui veulent Kyo comme narrateur vont à droite. Ceux qui veulent me garder vont à gauche.

Tous :( Se cassent à droite )

Moi : Vous n'avez pas compris. Ceux qui veulent Kyo comme narrateur vont à droite. Ceux qui veulent me garder vont à gauche.

Tous. ( restent à droite )

Moi : Vous n'avez toujours pas compris : Ceux qui ...

Okuni ( m'interrompt ) : On a bien compris, mais on veut Kyo en narrateur.

Moi : Ah...euh...bon, d'accord, mais...euh... il faut...euh...que...que...que... QUE LES LECTEURS VOTENT !!!

Tous ( sauf Kyo ) : T'invente, là...

Moi : Non, non, c'est écris dans le livre du « narrateur parfait » !

Tous ( sauf Kyo ) : C'est cela même !

Kyo : Je m'en fous, elle peut inventer ce qu'elle veut, je suis sur d'être choisi.

Bon ! Chers lecteurs, vous voici confrontés à un cruel dilemme : Choisir entre Kyo ou moi comme narrateur/trice !

Prout voter, c'est simple : Vous devez envoyer une review en disant qui vous voulez : Kyo ou moi. ( votez pour moi, s'il vous plait !!! )


	6. Fin de votes!

FIN DES VOTES !!!

Lecteurs : Ont peut savoir pourquoi t'as mis tant de temps ?

Moi : Ben...y a eu un problème avec internet...

Lecteurs : Mouais...

Moi : Procédons maintenant au dépouillage de l'urne !

Vous : Où t'as vu qu'il y avait une urne ?

Moi : Ben...heu...maintenant il y en a une ! Une main innocente ?

Tous ( avancent d'un pas )

Moi : mmmmmmmmmmh... Sasuke !

Sasuke : ( content )

Tous ( sauf Sasuke ) : Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

Moi : J'ai précisé une main innocente.

Tous ( sauf Sasuke ):...

Moi ( lui tend l'urne ): Tiens. Tu prend un papier, tu dis qui a voté et tu dis pour qui.

Sasuke : Ok.

( Roulement de tambours... )

Kyo : Prête à morfler ?

Moi : ( baille )

Kyo : -.-'

Sasuke : 1er vote...

Tokito-san, pour Cally-sama !

C-S ( vous : c'est quoi ça ? Moi : les initiales, pour faire plus court. Vous : t'es vraiment une feignasse... ) : I

K : 0

Second vote...

Kalas1209, pour Kyo !

C-S : I

K : I

Troisième vote...

Chibi-yuya, pour Kyo !

C-S : I

K : II

Quatrième vote...

Boulette de riz, pour Kyo !

C-S : I

K : III

Cinquième vote...

Shakaan, pour Kyo !

C-S : I

K : IV

Kyo : Bon ben je crois que j'ai gagné...

Moi : Attend, il y a encore d'autres votes !

Sasuke : Sixième vote...

La-tite-yuya, pour Cally-sama !

C-S : II

K : IV

Septième et dernier vote...

Kyo : T'as...

Sasuke : I wish I was her, pour Cally-sama !

C-S : III

K : IV

Kyo : ...perdu !

Sasuke : Je déclare donc Kyo vainqueur !

Une gerbe de confettis tombe du ciel sur Kyo, un podium sort de terre, des centaines de fans en délires se précipitent pour l'embrasser, le jury offre un bouquet de fleur et lui donne la coupe, la foule en délire acclame l'heureux vainqueur, ...

Sasuke : Ah, merde, j'en avais oublié !

La gerbe de confettis remonte au ciel, le podium rentre sous terre, les centaines de fans en délires se cassent, le jury reprend le bouquet de fleurs et la coupe, la foule disparaît, et Sasuke annonce le dernier vote.

Sasuke : Donc...huitième vote. Lullaby12 pour Cally-sama.

C-S : IV

K : IV

Neuvième et dernier vote...

Zairoon, pour Kyo.

C-S : IV

K : V

Sasuke : Je déclare donc Kyo vainqueur !!!

Une gerbe de confettis tomb...

Lecteurs : Ouais, c'est bon, on sait ! Des putains de confettis qui tombent du ciel sallissent tout, un podium sort de terre et en profite pour en balancer sur tous le monde, le jury offre à Kyo des fleurs qu'il va jetter parce qu'il supporte pas la vue des fleurs, et des centaines de fans en délires viendront l'emmerder pour exprimer leurs joie!

Cally-sama: Ils sont devins, c'est pas croyable!

???: Eh, attendez !

Tous ?

La Kyo-gumi et la Kenshin team voyent s'avancer un... lecteur.

Sasuke : Euh... t'es qui ?

Lecteur : J'avais oublié de venir déposer mon vote !

Sasuke : Bon, euh...merci...

Bon. Neuvième et DERNIER vote !

Onime no Sephiroth...

Kyo : C'est quoi cette histoire ? Y a que moi qui peux porter le nom d' « Onime no » !!!

Sasuke : Bah, c'est son nom, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

Kyo : ...

Onime no Sephiroth pour... ( roulement de tambours )

CALLY-SAMA !

C-S : V

K : V

Sasuke : EGALITE !

Moi & Kyo : HEIN ???

Moi : J'EXIGE UN RECOMPTAGE !!!

Kyo : Je peux pas être à égalité avec cette...cette... fille ! C'est trop la honte !

Moi : -.-' ... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

Yukimura : Je ne vois qu'une seule solution !

( chuchote à l'oreille de Cally-Sama )

Moi : KÔÔÔÔÔAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ???????

( chuchote à l'oreille de Kyo )

Kyo : HORS DE QUESTIONS !

Yukimura : Vous avez une autre solution ?

Kyo : Oui, elle cède sa place !

Cally-sama : Je préfère encore la solution de Yukimura !

Kenshin : C'est quoi que tu leurs à proposé ?

Yukimura ( sourire ): Ils n'ont qu'a faire un duo !

Moi & Kyo : JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

Kaoru ( qu'on entend pas souvent, faut dire... ) : Ils n'ont qu'a faire un tour de rôle !

Tous : ...Mouais.

Kyo : OK, je commence !

Cally-sama : T'as de l'espoir, toi !

Kyo ( sortant son sabre, menaçant ): Tu veux voir si j'ai de l'espoir ?

Cally-sama ( sortant des matérias (( lecteurs : Il y a pas ça dans Kyo et Kenshin ))(( Moi : M'en fout, moi j'en ai. ))(( Lecteurs : Tricheuse ! )): Ouais, vas-y fait voir...

La tension monte, monte, Kyo se met en barde, la matéria de Cally-sama s'éclaire, quand...

Yukimura : Dis, pourquoi vous ne laisseriez pas les lecteurs choisir, encore une fois ?

Kyo & Cally-sama : ...

Yukimura : Chers lecteurs, même principe que la dernière fois. Vous choisissez qui commence !

Lecteurs : Ont commence à en avoir marre de régler leurs différents -.-'...


End file.
